life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candy's Burgers and Fries
Candy's Burgers and Fries is a fictional fast food restaurant and is the main setting of the first game in the Five Nights at Candy's series. Home to old and new animatronics, Candy the Cat and his cohorts take center stage. Among them are his sister Cindy, an animatronic chimpanzee guitarist named Chester, an animatronic penguin that serves as the waiter, who is simply named The Penguin, and lastly, an animatronic with a suit specially made for drawing on, and was brought from an old location. This robot in particular is simply named Blank. There are three old decommissioned animatronics, being named Old Candy, Vinnie, and RAT respectively, the former of which being in Parts & Service. In a life after people, where no one comes to watch the show, how would the restaurant and its robots fare? Timeline 1 day As power outages grow across the globe like cancers, Candy's is engulfed in natural darkness for the first time in thousands of years. Having no spirits to possess them and no advanced AI, Candy and Cindy simply stare out into the empty, dark restaurant. 1 decade (10 years) Even though the mascots of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria have collapsed and the food long since decayed or eaten by local fauna, flora, and/or fungi, the mascots of Candy's prove to be superior. Although their colors are fading, the robots are surprisingly intact. The star decorations have weakened due to the passage of time, and the thin cords keeping them up snap, causing them all to fall to the floor. Posters and labels have begun to peel like wallpaper, and the cardboard cutouts are beginning to deteriorate due to all the moisture seeping into the restaurant. The blue origami cat, located in the Arcade Area has long since become a pile of slop due to water damage. 25 years (Fall of Vinnie) Although the restaurant looks similar to what it looked like fifteen years ago, much has changed. The ceiling tiles have started to fall out, and a few of the posters and labels have peeled off. The signs have fallen, and the cardboard cutouts have been reduced to mats of moss and fungi. The drawings on Blank's carapace have faded away, and the red colors of all the animatronics has vanished, turning them different shades of blue. However, the puppeteer's puppet has not lasted like the rest of them did. Being made mostly of wood and other organic materials, Vinnie proved to be a prime breeding ground for mold and various types of fungi and moss when people left it to rot. As a result, barely anything is still recognizable, except for the face, being made of porcelain. 88 years Over the years, Candy's has become a small bat cave. Invading through broken windows and holes in the roof, the bats mostly nest in the office, the arcade room, and parts and service. Their guano mixes with soil blown in through the windows, fertilizing it and making plants grow in every square inch of Candy's Burgers and Fries. Vines climb up the slumped-over forms of Candy and Cindy, albeit more so on the latter. With angry spirits possessing them, RAT and Old Candy have established the restaurant as their territory. The former is feared by all, establishing itself as the apex predator of the local ecosystem, with the latter being a well-known grouch. They ignore the animatronics. Fall of Blank Blank is on his last legs. The disappearance of humanity actually preserved Blank, as children daily clambered up onto his body in order to draw on hard-to reach places, such as his head. However, the damage is done. Blank's lifespan in a life after people has been severely reduced thanks to the children constantly climbing on him like he's some sort of jungle gym. His rusted leg supports give out, causing him to fall to the floor and break into several large pieces on impact. Fall of Chester At this point, the animatronic chimpanzee looks very similar to his Five Nights at Candy's 2 counterpart. Falling a few hours after Blank did, Chester's now blue banjo has proven to be his undoing. Now too heavy for the animatronic to hold, one of his arms breaks off and the banjo falls on his feet. This damaged the already rusted supports, causing Chester's legs to buckle at the knees under his weight and perform a pancake collapse, destroying the robotic monkey. 120 years (Fall of Candy and Cindy) Both Old Candy and RAT have long since left Candy's and now roam the country. Ironically, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is adjacent to Candy's Burgers and Fries, with the two establishments sitting literally right next to each other. They have lasted for similar spans of time, but Freddy's is not giving up. Eventually, Freddy's collapses like a house of cards, with the tremor caused by the collapse being enough to cause parts of Candy's to collapse. One of the doors to the office falls from its place up top, smashing into the floor. The main stage performs a pancake collapse, destroying the lower legs of Candy and Cindy. The collapse also causes parts and service to cave in, destroying what's left of Vinnie's face. After the collapse, save for their lower legs, Candy and Cindy still stand for a few minutes before falling over, destroying themselves. And thus, Candy's place on the cast of characters is removed. However, the last vestiges of CTC Entertainment seem to be here to stay. 140 years (The Collapse) Barely anything is still recognizable inside the restaurant, save for one of Candy's hands, Cindy's bowtie, a large chunk of Chester's banjo, Blank's lower jaw, the Penguin, and pieces of Vinnie's shattered mask. The Penguin only survived for this long due to the fact that it is relatively compact and low to the ground. About 80 years after people vanished, the wheels on its feet have snapped off their axels, causing the main body of the penguin to touch the ground for the first time. However, time takes everything down. On an October afternoon, a sinkhole unexpectedly opens up underneath Candy's Burgers and Fries, causing the establishment to plummet 140 feet to the ground below, landing with an anticlimactic thud. Before it hit the ground, both the Penguin and Chester's banjo were thrown out of windows and landed in water instead of on the hard ground. Even though Freddy's hat and the floor tiles of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental were fossils left behind by Fazbear Entertainment, what landed in the water of the sinkhole was buried under sediment and later became fossils left behind by CTC Entertainment. Category:North America Category:USA Category:Utah Category:Fictional Place Category:Robots Category:Fiction Category:Nature Category:Restaurants Category:Collapses